Mejor que el ramen
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Kushina estaba en un gran dilema ¡¿qué hacer! !eso era traicion¡. Mikoto sabria lo que era apostar con cosas que tenian que ver con Minato, y Hana...Hana sólo era un espectadora de la increible decision de Kushina mientras que Minato no podia estar más que sorprendido.


_Hola!_

_Otra historia MinaKushi xD…espero les guste :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

** Mejor que el Ramen**

* * *

Kushina sudo frio al escuchar lo que Mikoto acababa de decir.

Un gran dilema se formo en su cabeza ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!

-y ¿Qué dices Kushina?-pregunto Mikoto con una gran sonrisa burlona y a la vez de superioridad adornando su rostro…no había forma de que Kushina ganara esta vez.

Hana solo negó con la cabeza, sus amigas nunca cambiarían, siempre compitiendo, siempre con su gran rivalidad, siempre metiéndola a ella…suspiro, debía admitir que a Mikoto se le había ocurrido algo bueno esta vez…ahora solo quedaba una pregunta ¿Kushina lo aria?

Un gran y frustrado suspiro salió de los labios de Kushina-Minato-susurro sonrojada, no sabía si por molestia…o por vergüenza, o tal vez ambas.

-e-enserio-hablo Mikoto incrédula mientras Hana miraba a Kushina con sus ojos abiertos de par en par ¡había escuchado bien!

Kushina solo miro a otro lado.

Rápidamente Mikoto salió de su asombro para observar a Kushina con una mirada de superioridad…eso aun no terminaba-´ttebane-mascullo Kushina.

-está bien, entonces…una semana-dijo remarcando lo ultimo a lo que Kushina solo sintió que algo dentro de sí se partía ¡¿Cómo aguantaría tanto tiempo?!

Hana solo miro a Kushina esta vez con preocupación ¡eso era un sacrilegio!...para Kushina.

-hai ´ttebane-dijo decidida aunque en sus ojos se podía ver el nerviosismo.

Mikoto levanto su mano y Kushina la imito estrechándolas fuertemente mientras se lanzaban miradas retadoras ante la preocupada mirada de Hana-empiezas…ahora-dijo a lo que Kushina solo palideció para después recuperar su color ¡ella no se rendiría!

-lo haré-dijo soltando la mano de Mikoto para después retirarse del lugar con pasos firmes.

-..-..-..-..-..-

-y ¿Qué fue ahora?-pregunto Minato a Kushina una vez esta hubo llegado al lugar acordado para una de sus citas…Ichiraku´s ramen.

-te diré después-dijo Kushina cansada ¡no quería ni recordar! Minato negó con la cabeza… ¿Cuándo se acabarían las constantes apuestas de Kushina y Mikoto?

-de acuerdo-dijo este resignado…no indagaría si ella no quería decirle-vamos a comer-dijo tomando su mano-ramen-finalizo a lo que Kushina solo palideció.

-¡NO!-exclamo alarmada asiendo que Minato frenara su paso y la mirara sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo sin poder creérselo.

Kushina trago saliva ¡eso era más difícil de decir que enfrentarse a un millón de ninjas y al hokage juntos!-n-no-repitió con dificultad-n-no tengo…ganas de ramen-dijo lo ultimo lo más rápido que pudo. Minato quedo estupefacto ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Una sonora risa salió de los labios de Minato-vamos a comer-repitió volviendo a halar su brazo sin conseguir moverla-h-hablas e-enserio-tartamudeo más que sorprendido.

Kushina solo asintió.

-e-está bien-dijo con dificultad-entonces ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto intentando cambiar de tema…tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando…y el chacra que sentía solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

-onigiri-susurro sintiéndose una traidora ¡estaba traicionando a su preciado ramen!

Minato asintió lentamente para empezar a alejarse pero antes de siquiera dar un paso Kushina lo jalo asía si estampando sus labios contra los de él en una gran, apasionado y duradero beso. Kushina se separo lentamente del sonrojado Minato mientras mantenía sus mejillas tan rojas como su propio cabello…ahora recordaba por que había aceptado la apuesta de Mikoto…!Los labios de Minato eran mejor que el ramen¡

Con una sonrisa se dirigieron hacia otro establecimiento, a Kushina le había parecido demasiado difícil el permanecer una semana sin consumir una pequeña porción de ramen…pero con ayuda de los labios de Minato estaba segura de que sobreviviría.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Mirando como su amiga se alejaba del lugar con una sonrisa se encontraba Uchiha Mikoto, la pelinegra mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro al verlos.

-sabes que si ella gana tu cumplirás el castigo ¿no?-inquirió Hana a lo que esta solo palideció.

¡Nunca más volvería a apostar con Kushina sobre algo que tuviera que ver con Minato!

Hana recordaba mentalmente las palabras de Mikoto _si tu logras permanecer toda una semana sin ramen…yo cumpliré el castigo_ era lo que había dicho la pelinegra justo antes de preguntarle a Kushina que prefería… ¿el ramen o…Minato? La decisión ahora estaba más que clara.

Al parecer Minato era mejor que el ramen.

* * *

_Jajajaja….estoy de acuerdo con Kushina ¡Minato es mucho mejor que el ramen! Jajajaja…. ¿ustedes que piensan? Esperen no lo piensen solamente mejor díganmelo en un review xD_

_Perdonen mis horrorosas faltas de ortografía. _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
